Farther Away
by Rayne0722
Summary: Okay so Yuna dumps Tidus for a guy named Justin and leaves Rikku to babysit him...and just as she and Gippal were getting close too. As Rikku spends more time she realizes her feelings for her best friend may be more then just feelings for a best friend,


A/n Okay this is just random story that I wrote for no apparent reason. Anyways I hope you like it! Oh and it's a weird love triangle thing between Rikku, Gippal, and Tidus. It's mostly in Rikku's, Gippal's and Tidus' POV. Hope you like and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I have to start somewhere.

Chapter 1

Okay this is utter chaos! Yuna just broke up with Tidus and now he is all depressed. I mean come on I thought they were soul mates! Everyone did. It turns out Yunie has actually been thinking about some guy named Justin and she hasn't been able to get him off her mind.

"Yunie, you're just leaving? Just like that?" I said as I stood behind my cousin who was franticly packing her bags.

"I can't stay here Rikku…I just can't. It was hard enough telling him I can't stay here with him. It will take time before things are okay between the two of us. Until then I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"What am I a babysitter?" I asked a little mad.

"You know that's not what I meant, but you and Tidus are like best friends he needs you now not me."

Yuna picked up her bag and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about all this I know you and Gippal were planning on doing something this weekend, but I couldn't wait any longer."

I sighed. Gee thanks Yuna, you know I have a life too. Yeah I was just a little pissed off at her now, but Tidus was my best friend and I guess braking one date with Gippal would be okay. Even if he had planned it ahead of time, he would just have to understand. Okay you see me and Gippal have been dating for almost three months now and he was going through some sort of weird faze where he wanted to spend every waking moment with me…it was sort of annoying but I know it will pass.

"It's okay." I sighed.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ri. I love ya." Yuna said and left me standing in her now almost empty bedroom.

I took a seat on the bed and sighed.

"I guess I should call and cancel with Gippal." I said to myself and reached for the phone on the bedside table.

Dialing Djose temple, yes the temple had a phone now. When Gippal picked up he was in high spirits but by the time we hung up, he was pissed off. Oh well he would just have to deal with it. I stood up and crossed the hall to my own room. I fell to the bed and went to shut my eyes when the door opened. Tidus stood in my doorway with a look of pure despair on his face. I sat up and beckoned him forward. He came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He gave the smallest of smiles and nodded. Okay so he wasn't talking. Yay I hate doing all the talking.

"She was wrong to leave you like that. She was lucky to have someone as caring as you." I said thinking back to when my friends would comfort me after I had been dumped.

I remembered we used to sit and pig out on ice cream, while talking crap on the guy that had dumped me. We would have sleepovers and stay up all night watching sappy movies. However, I didn't think that would work with Tidus. No, he would rather go to a bar and get drunk, well at least that's what Brother would do.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"Did you forget how to speak?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He replied looking at his feet.

Okay he was talking we were making progress.

"How about a beer? My treat." I said.

He shook his head and I sighed.

"Come on lets go try to have some fun and forget about her for a while."

"I guess I could try." He replied.

"Good then go get ready. I need to do the same." I replied.

He nodded and left the room silently. I stood up and went to my closet pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. I put them on and pulled on a pair of combat boots. I left my hair down; I had been doing that lately. My hair now was down to my butt and I knew I should cut it but damn it I had been busy. Keeping an affair from your best friend was hard, but not selling out your cousin was even harder. I was tempted, very tempted to tell Tidus about Justin but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Not only would it hurt Tidus but also I didn't want to make Yuna mad at me either. When I was done with my dressing, I went to Tidus' room. No it wasn't the same as Yunie's room, they slept in separate room. My cousin is too modest to sleep with a man she isn't married too not that it's a bad thing. He was in black pants and a midnight blue t-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yea I guess." He replied sadly.

Man he had better cheer up or this was going to be one hell of a day. I can't have fun when my friends are upset. Okay my goal tonight get Tidus drunk off his ass and find a girl for him too hook up with. One-night stands were fun and I have had my fair share to know. As long as you use a condom, you will be fine. I gave him a big smile and walked over to him. I pulled him up with enthusiasm.

"Stop frowning. No sad faces." I said with cheerfulness in my voice.

Okay I was being extra peppy right now, but only for his benefit. No I have matured in the past few years and now being twenty-one I was not the happy-go-lucky teenager I used to be. However, right now I sure as hell was going to act like it. He gave me a fake smile, hey better then nothing.

"Good progress but keep trying." I said and gripped his hand. "You'll have fun I promise." I said.

"Okay." He replied this time smiling for real.

We walked down the beach and to the small airship I had. Yes, I have my own personal airship now. My pop gave it to me for my twentieth birthday. I flew us to Luca in no time and we went to the brand new nightclub that had just opened up. The music was loud, all rock. Good my type of music. Tidus looked around, he looked nervous but it would all pass. He seemed to be getting attention from many girls, this may be easier then I thought.

"Go get a table. I'll get us some drinks." I said and he complied.

He found a table next to the stage. A band of guys was playing and they were all good looking, well at least I could ogle at them while Tidus did his thing. I got a pitcher of beer and some chili cheese fries. I brought them over to Tidus and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Yeah I got the fries for him. He loved them, how I knew this? Don't ask me I guess it comes from living with the guy for four years. I just smiled at him and turned my attention to the band on stage. It took a while for Tidus to loosen up well no it took six beers, and one frisky redhead. I watched as they danced out on the floor. I guess as the time changed so did the music style because when it hit midnight they started playing techno music. I got asked to dance by three guys and two girls. I accepted each time, okay no I am not bi or anything but, I do like to dance. I was kind of happy Gippal wasn't here I never get to act like this with him. He doesn't like nightclubs or dancing. Tidus finally came back to the table after about disappearing with the redhead for about two hours. I could of guessed what they were doing.

"Have fun?" I asked and laughed.

He just gave me a stupid grin. I took a sip of my roman coke and I knew I was getting drunk. Screw it I was going to have fun tonight.

"Hey let's dance." I said setting my drink down and standing up.

I grabbed Tidus' hand and we went to the dance floor. I loved hanging out with him; I always liked having guys as my friends more then girls. Guys like to have more fun. Therefore, we danced for what seemed like forever. It was weird we got all close when we danced like it was just natural and suddenly I felt dirty like I was cheating on Gippal or something, and worse it was with my best friend. Now I know we wern't doing anything bad but it just felt wrong and stragely enough I liked it. When we finally stopped, the club was closing. I was way to drunk to fly home tonight, so we decided to stay in a hotel. I got us one room; I could sleep in the same bed as him without it being weird. How wrong I was, he used me like a teddy bear. By the time I was ready to go to sleep, he was so close to me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I got fed up with it and shook him awake. He didn't open his eyes but he was mumbling stuff.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Scoot over." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you are invading my personal space."

"But you smell good." He said still half asleep.

"Tidus wake up." I said a little louder.

This time he opened his blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled. He was still drunk off his ass.

"Hi-ya Riri." He said like a little boy.

"Can you scoot over just a bit." I asked nicely.

See I was drunk too, but unlike many people, I can think strait when I am drunk. Tidus on the other hand was apparently a friendly drunk.

"I don't wanna." He replied and snuggled up closer.

Perfect I was in bed with a four year old. I sighed and sat up in bed.

"I'm gunna sleep on the couch." I said.

His grip tightened on me and he pushed his face into my thigh.

"No, you can't leave me by myself."

Damnit he was a strong little fucker.

"Fine I won't leave but still give me some damn room to breath." I replied laying back down.

We just laid in silence for a little bit. Then he caught me by surprise, he bit my neck.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

He started laughing.

"Stop that!" I cried rubbing the spot where he bit me. He was acting like a child and it was beginning to annoy me very quickly.

He sighed deeply and began to pull my shirt up.

"Tidus! What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Just roll over you'll see." He said.

I cocked and eyebrow but did what he told me too. I rolled over onto my stomach and he pulled my shirt off levaing me in just my bra and jeans. He began to softly massage my back and it was very relaxing. I felt him unsnap my bra and I found myself giggling in my head he did it with such ease, it took Gippal a few tries. I don't remember much more that night and I am sure I fell asleep soon after my massage began. I woke up in Tidus' arms my shirt and bra back in place. Good at least he wasn't a dumb drunk. I sat up waking him as I got up. He looked at me oddly and a faint blush crept over his cheeks. I shook my head.

"Don't worry you were a good boy." I replied and stood streching out.

Okay he was in certin aspects he didn't try anything so that was good. But even if he wasn't trying to get in my pants it still felt good to be close to him. I guess it was because he was the first guy who wasn't trying...it was weird, was I falling for my best friend?

A/n Okay so what's up I just wrote this because I was bored. Sorry if it sucked. Anyways I'll update if you want me to but I am not sure when thanks for reading and I'll talk to ya all later. Oh also please review I like reviews!


End file.
